


Hazel and Crimson

by redakara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Gen, Short, but i didn't mention any names obviously, i wrote this for my school newspaper lol, implied komahina - Freeform, this is the same universe as bittersweet goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redakara/pseuds/redakara
Summary: distantly, he remembers something like scams or consequences. but he doesn't listen.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Hazel and Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> bro...

Everyone thought the two were made for each other. It seemed more like fact than opinion at its climax. But the deeper you peek through the glass, the clearer the image behind it becomes. More unsettling truths illuminate themselves, but more pleasant truths also rest in warm sunlight. It rises to the surface like effervescence in boiling water- that was the simple truth of knowing anything. Or at least that’s what he thought, at some point.

Even if it seemed right to assume, the closer you looked, the more purely platonic it unraveled. It showed itself in unsettling carnation hues, akin to the pale pink of the maturing spring blooms. Somewhere in his heart, he wanted that peaceful bliss to seep back into his body, reminiscent of water and a sponge. But as he stood adjacent to the jagged, maroon-colored stone, he wished instead that his feet were permanently rooted to the ground. With a simultaneously bright and dark appearance exuding from its (frankly rather sloppy) architecture, he felt out of place in the underworld-esque landscape.

Though, judging from the numerous ravines trickling lava and the sporadic bursts of flame that erupted like geysers in random spots, it might as well have been the underworld.

The strange location essentially epitomized discomfort. It was somewhere between the two- the human world he had known for his entire life, and where everyone else was surely waiting already. 

As if the troublesome waiting had become known to the hooded man, he beckoned the brunette in with frigid, tense hands, whose fingers hardly moved even as he made something akin to a grabbing motion. The spiky-haired boy opposite the hooded man sighed simply, rolling his eyes as he adjusted the comic book in his hands to be right in front of his face. 

Even with the hostile impression, both were clearly proficient in whatever the guard had mentioned was their work- something nerve-wracking, he remembered. Swallowing back a rebuttal, he clenched his fists and slowly walked into the cave.

It was cleaner than expected for a cave in the middle of a strange terrain. The hooded man hunched over a neatly organized desk and the chair in the corner was claimed subtly by his assistant, who looked him directly in the eyes as he sat down then returned to reading. 

“You summoned me.” He stated simply, the fact spilling past his lips easily like it was a universally known fact.

“Yes. You are not fit to see the next world. We can change that.” explained the man, who leaned forward, resting his chin on the back of his hands. It sounded too tempting to just refuse. But nothing so mysteriously intriguing became true without paying a terrible price.

“What will it take?” The boy held back from screaming the words in hopeless anticipation. It was better to have hope than wallow in despair.

“Everything.”

“How would you define everything? Do you want my family? My friends? My life? Can I have it back after I leave this world?” He shot out questions like bullets and the man shook his head.

“I want this…” he pointed at the boy who stood with determination opposite him “...to become something else. You with your pathetic lack of talent have been deemed unfit the enter the next world. Become our plaything and you can move on freely. You’ll become…”

The man leaned in, standing up and hunching over in the process. To his ear, he whispered fervently “...something like a god. Doesn’t that sound amazing?”

It honestly didn’t. He was fine with being the plain old, down on his luck person he had always been. Preferred it, even. But the face he had dwelled on for so long rushed back like a dam had broken. From the bottom of his heart (a phrase that he had used often), he knew he would definitely prefer losing himself to whatever the man had talked about than to never see his closest friend ever again. And by then, even if you told him what would happen, he’d be too stubborn to back away.

“I’ll do it.”

The hooded man smiled and turned to grab the attention of the boy with the comic. 

“Very well. Neurologist, prepare for a procedure.”

**Author's Note:**

> bro i'm in love with you??? bro???


End file.
